Haruhi's Heart
by KawaiiBakaInu
Summary: One of the twins finally ask Haruhi whos she likes. Who does Haruhi like? Tamaki? Hikaru? Kaoru? Wait! It can't be Kyouya can it?


**I don't own the anime. :p**

**This is pretty much about Haruhi and who she likes etc.**

**Pairing at the end. :D**

**Please enjoy reading.**

**I love you all. :D**

* * *

_"No,please. Don't leave..." Haruhi mumbled. "No! Please!" she cried out. Haruhi's eyes began to water. The water was warm and salty. It was her tears. She was crying. She closed her eyes but the tears still ran down her face. Two thumbs wiped her tears away. She stared up at the tall figure. Through her watery eyes she realised who it was. "T-Tamaki." she smiled as she tried to get up. A misty pink background began to replace the damp,green forests. Two more figures appeared,with synchronised actions. "H-Hikaru! Kaoru!" she smiled. Her smile was even brighter this time. More figures appeared in front of her. It was the hole host club. Then they all began leaving her once again. First Tamaki, then the twins, then Kyouya and Honey and Mori soon followed. "No! Please not again! Come back!" she shouted. She grabbed on to someone's blazer. "Wait for me -_

Haruhi woke up, sweating in her pyjamas. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her bright yellow pyjamas went past her feet as she was short. Haruhi stared across her room. Her head slumped back down on the pillow. She quickly flicked the blankets off her warm body and shivered. "Another day of torture..."she sighed as she got out of bed. Haruhi quickly took out her school uniform which had been hanging on a coat hanger. The coat hanger swung back and forth. She quickly got changed out of her pyjamas and slipped it on. Haruhi then realised that she forgot her tie. She panicked but then looked on the coat hanger once more. There it was. In the middle of the coat hanger. Keeping it still and balanced. Haruhi quickly whipped the tie off and put it on. She was now ready. As she opened the door, she actually wasn't in shock. Everything was normal. Her father immediately shouted 'Good Morning', his long hair bouncing up and down when he twirled. "Doesn't the morning just refreshing?" he gleamed. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and headed for the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" her father called. Haruhi shrugged, put her school shoes, picked up her bag and headed out. Her father smiled and grabbed a small packaged lunch off the table. He dangled it and it tilted from side to side. It looked so pretty, wrapped in a pink cloth, tied with a hot pink ribbon. "Haruhi..."

Haruhi entered the gates of that damn rich school filled with damn, rich bastards - Ouran High. Two red-headed twins came up to her. "Hello, our little Toy." Hikaru smiled. "How was your sleep?" Kaoru grinned. She shrugged her shoulders and went on. The twins soon followed. There were fan girls screaming behind Haruhi. Haruhi, who isn't really caring went onwards where she saw another group of girls. But, she saw a blonde headed person that stood out from the crowd. A rose in one hand and the other hand supporting his so called 'magnificent' twirl that any girl in this school would fall in love with - except Haruhi. The twins stared at Haruhi as she looked bored and tired. "What's wrong Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as he softly nudged her. Kaoru stared at his brother and smiled. Was he really falling for Haruhi? Haruhi sighed. "I had a bad dream." she sighed. Kaoru and Hikaru giggled at the same time. "So that's it?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi nodded as they leaded her into their first class for the day - English.

It was soon lunch, the bell sounded melancholic, to someone who had never been at Ouran before. It was lunch. Haruhi sighed and searched through her bag. Her eyes widened and the twins stared. One of them waved their hand in front of her. "I-I forgot to bring my lunch." she turned her head robotically. The twins gasped at the same time and hugged her, nuzzling their noses into her soft hair. They took her to the cafeteria. "Let's get some food here." Hikaru smiled. "I don't want to be a trouble...."Haruhi murmured. "It won't be any trouble." Kaoru smiled. " 3 A lunches please." Kaoru asked one of the workers. They clicked their fingers and out came 3 lunches. Hikaru smiled and handed each one of them a tray. They eventually found seats and sat down. As Haruhi and Kaoru were muching on their lunches, Hikaru looked up at Haruhi. "Haruhi,who do you like?" he asked.


End file.
